


peeling mangoes on a foldout couch

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [7]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, mild spoilers for stranger things, no Kelly negativity here, post ep for 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Jonah's Christmas Day involved lots of coffee with beautiful women. Well, two. (post ep for 307)





	peeling mangoes on a foldout couch

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. title from kristin hersh's your dirty answer.

Jonah was desperate for coffee and it was definitely awkward because Kelly was asleep. He didn't want to wake her up. He went to the kitchen and looked at the not very complicated coffeemaker Kelly had. If it had quirks, or something was weird with it, he would definitely ruin it in his haste to make coffee. That was just how these things worked. He could wait for Kelly to wake up. He thought he could. He tried to placate himself with twitter but it was all annoying. He put his phone down and decided to just take on the coffee maker. Her coffee wasn't that great, either, it was generic Safeway, but he'd take anything.

He hadn't anticipated that it would be loud. Kelly sat up in bed and said, "Hey. Merry Christmas Day."

"Merry Christmas to you," he said, leaning in on the you. "I was, uh, sorry about the coffee. Didn't realize it was so loud."

"No, no, it's fine," Kelly said. "I'd like coffee. I don't have creamer but I do have flavored whipped creams. It's actually pretty great."

"It sounds interesting," Jonah said. He looked around the kitchen which was neat. Neat, like, everything was clean. Jonah's kitchen had looked like that. Why didn't he do that for Garrett? He decided to shelve introspection for later.

Kelly put on sweats and a sweatshirt from a sorority. Jonah went to Vassar and they didn't have fraternities or sororities so he had no idea which one Kelly had belonged to. She came into the kitchen and took down two mugs. She opened the fridge and said, "So, pumpkin spice or chocolate or strawberry? I love the pumpkin spice."

"I'll take the pumpkin spice," Jonah said.

Kelly gleefully sprayed the orangeish whipped cream into the two mugs. Then she poured the coffee in and stirred both. She stepped very close to Jonah and offered him his. She was really pretty, even in the morning. He sipped. "It's not bad," he said.

"See?" Kelly put hers down on the kitchen table. "Do you want breakfast? I, um, have plans with my sisters, and they always make breakfast but I'm sure I can find something."

"Oh, no, that's fine. I guess you have plans today? I usually just go to the movies. I was planning to go to the movies," Jonah said. "It would be fun with you, if you wanted."

"I'm sure," she said, smiling. "Another time? If there's another time? If you want to do this again? Or just hang out."

"Yeah," Jonah said. "That'd be great. Definitely." He liked her, he was attracted to her. Definitely a second date thing. Have sex again, he'd like that. "But let me finish my coffee and I'll, uh, get an Uber. Go back to the store for my car."

Kelly grinned. "I wonder how many cars are in the parking lot from employees, everyone was drinking."

"I'll let you know," he said.

He kissed her on the cheek when his Uber showed up which was probably a weird awkward move, but he never claimed to be suave.

There weren't many cars in the parking lots. He texted Kelly that he only saw about 4 or 5. He also told her he didn't feel bad about calling Uber because his driver was Zoroastrian, like Freddy Mercury, so didn't mind working on Christmas Day. He didn't text Kelly all the details, but Jonah and the Uber driver had had a great talk.

Jonah got in his car and noticed Amy's gift on the floor under the passenger seat. He wondered if she was still being CrAmy. But Emma was off with Amy's parents so maybe she didn't have anything to do on Christmas Day, either. She was probably embarrassed by the mess she'd made at Adam's girlfriend's place. She sounded so proud when she was holding up the snowman, she looked really beautiful. He pushed that thought down. He'd just been with a very pretty woman. Who had asked him out, or had hit on him. She was funny and he was happy. 

He texted Amy to see if she was up. She answered quickly with 'if you're going to come by bring coffee or don't come by'

He googled and found that Starbucks was actually open. He went through the drive through and got two ventis, he knew Amy's order by heart at this point.

She opened the door and looked hungover. She took the coffee from him and immediately started drinking it. He followed her through the door and closed it after him. He said, "Also, I brought you your present. I forgot to give it to you earlier, yesterday."

"You were too busy fighting with Garrett and screwing around with Kelly," Amy said.

"She asked me, you know, she was interested, is interested," Jonah said. He watched Amy's face. She frowned and winced.

She said, "I just don't like her."

"I do," Jonah said. "I feel like she's feeling more comfortable, you know, letting her light out."

"Her light? Oh my god," Amy said. "Are you making me coffee?"

"Not only coffee but breakfast. Do you want breakfast? I'm starving," Jonah said. He went into the kitchen and started the coffee. He looked through her pantry and refrigerator. It was better stocked than Kelly's, which was probably because of Emma. He said, "Pancakes. How do you feel about pancakes?"

"Add chocolate chips and bananas and I'm good," Amy said. "I'm gonna sit on the couch. Are you going to make a big mess and not clean it up, like you do with Garrett?"

"No, I promise," Jonah said. "I don't know why I do that, I'm usually a great roommate."

"Maybe you secretly or subconsciously really don't like Garrett. Did he let his light out and it was too bright for you?" Amy smiled at him and sipped her Starbucks.

"I don't subconsciously dislike Garrett or anything like that," Jonah said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I should see my chiropractor."

"Or a shrink," Amy said. "Surely you've done that before."

"Of course," Jonah said. "I'm just not sure this rises to that level."

"I dunno, you're alienating your best friend," Amy said. "Doesn't that rise to some level? You've been pretty stressed."

"You've been pretty stressed," Jonah said. "I don't have my ex-husband's new girlfriend's snowman in my living room."

"Fine, fine," Amy said. "I'm turning on Netflix, bring me pancakes and coffee when you finish."

He made them each a stack of three and added some butter and a little dime piece of maple syrup. Then he cleaned everything up and even scrubbed the counter. He brought Amy her plate, cutlery and coffee mug. Then he made the second trip with his. When he got back Amy was already eating. She gave him a thumbs up. 

He said, "You didn't start watching anything?"

"I got lost in browsing. I can't think of what I want to watch," Amy said.

"Yes, you can," Jonah said. "Give in."

"I have the TV all to myself, I can't just watch Stranger Things again," Amy said. 

"You want to, do it, do it," Jonah said. 

She started the first episode. They ate in peace for the first half of the episode. Then Amy said, "Are you planning to just hang out here all day?"

"I don't know," Jonah said. "I usually just go to the movies. Want to see a movie?"

"No," Amy said. "Once I start watching, I can't stop until Will Byers is safely home."

"I like this show," Jonah said. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," Amy said. "No plans with Kelly?"

"She does things for Christmas," Jonah said. 

"I used to do that, have those," Amy said. "I talked to Emma and my parents. I called my brother and sister. This is a crappy Christmas."

"You have the day off and the house to yourself," Jonah said. "You can watch whatever you want. You could set up your dating profile."

"That would be crazy," Amy said. 

"Crazy Amy crazy. Why not? You don't have to do anything. You can't be sure you'll meet someone taking skydiving lessons."

"Maybe I will," Amy said.

"It's good to have backup," Jonah said. "Give me your phone. "

"This is your revenge," she said. "Oh, wait, I have your late Hannukkah present." She paused the show and got up. She came back with two small canvasses. "My dad did these for you."

Jonah smiled. "Your dad is still doing celebrities. But smaller."

"Still portraits," Amy said. "I thought you might like Anthony Rapp and Rosario Dawson. You know, RENT. And apparently my dad loves Star Trek Discovery. Do you like them?"

"I love them," Jonah said. "I have your present in my car, pause the show again." He went out to his car and grabbed her present. He looked at it and turned it over. He didn't think this was how today would go. He came inside and gave it to her. 

Amy unwrapped it. "You got me two journals. And a pen."

"I though you could have the smaller one at work, maybe take some time over your break or whatever, write down your thoughts. It's very therapeutic. Or you know, draw ideas for your tattoo," he said. "I can return them."

"No, I like them. I like that you think I have something to write down."

"You're one of the smartest people I know," Jonah said. 

Amy looked at him with a blank expression and then said, "Really?"

"Really," he said. 

They watched the next few episodes barely talking except to say "bad bad bad idea," "I secretly love Steve Harrington a lot," and "no, I don't think Mike could play me as a teenager, completely different face shape, God, Amy."

Jonah made more coffee. Amy made lunch which was grilled cheese with turkey bacon. 

Jonah used the downstairs bathroom, not the one Amy used so he didn't check the medicine cabinet. 

When the show finally ended, Amy said, "I'm going to start season two, but you better go home. You're not staying here for another nine hours. Your shift starts at six am, if I remember correctly. And it's going to be crazy."

"Yup," Jonah said. He looked down at his phone. "Actually I have, uh, a dinner invite, so. This has been great."

"You're going to have dinner with Kelly," Amy said. 

"She asked me," Jonah said. He refused to feel bad about this. 

"She did," Amy said. She was staring intently at the screen. "Wanna watch one episode of season two?"

"I can do one more," Jonah said.


End file.
